Duel!
Duel! '''is the thirtieth episode of ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''and the eighteenth episode of Season 2. Plot Our heroes look down the glass staircase to where the elevator is and see a very familiar looking gun next to two machetes. Oakley recognizes the gun as The Blue Death, Enigma's weapon. But Oakley does not recognize the two machetes next to it. Oakley looks back up at the rest of the group and puts his finger index finger to his lips indicating that they need to be quiet. Mystery Voice: Hey, should we go check on the old man? Mystery Voice #2: Sure. Oakley and the group dive into another room where they hide and look outside the door. They see the first person come up, who is Blowtorch with his mask off, then followed by Rocky and Enigma. Enigma: Hey Mr- Blowtorch: Is... he... o-okay? Enigma: What the actual FUCK! Enigma smashes his fist into the wall. Enigma: You know what, I bet those stupid fucking Resistance guys did this shit! They have to be 'round here somewhere. A feeling of panic grows in Oakley. Rocky walks back downstairs to retrieve the two machetes which happen to be the Glace Froide. Enigma walks back down too to retrieve The Blue Death and the two walk back up the staircase, where Blowtorch is loading his pistol. Enigma: Come out, come out, wherever you are, fucking bitches. Oakley whispers to Yang. Oakley: What should we do, Yang? Yang: Let's go out there and kick their asses! Oakley: Why? Yang: Because. Yang then leaps out of the room they are in and ducks behind another wall The three of them notice and the rest of the heroes jump out of the room, whilst Shemaiah Kreios, Jay Mack, and Mason stay in the room. Oakley comes face to face with Enigma. Enigma: What more could you fucking take away asshole! Enigma pulls out The Blue Death while Oakley runs into Pablo's library, where he takes cover behind one of the bookshelves and pulls out the Lawbringer he recently got from Pablo. Rocky is downstairs, she pulls an alarm on the wall that reads 'FOR CODE TURQUOISE EMERGENCIES ONLY'. A loud alarm plays over the entire castle. Rocky walks back upstairs and sees Yang. She pulls out her Glace Froide and throws one of the blades at Yang, which barely misses her, hits the wall, and comes flying back into Rocky's hand. She then disappears into a dimly lit room, which is Pablo's bedroom. Yang follows her inside and looks around, it has appeared that Rocky has hidden. Back in Pablo's library, Oakley is still hiding from Enigma. Enigma is just rounding Oakley's corner. Oakley loads the Lawbringer and just as he turns the corner, manages to get a shot into his shoulder. Enigma is even more enraged now. Enigma: I'm gonna shred you into fucking pieces you damn parasite! Oakley spins around out of cover firing at Enigma, he ducks and shoots at Oakley with the Blue Death. Oakley runs and takes cover behind a book shelf all the while Enigma is shooting the books of the shelf. Paper, books, and other debris rain in the library as Enigma sprays the Blue Death in Oakley's general directions. All of a sudden, Oakley emerges from the exploding wreck that are the book shelves. Oakley swings both of his swords at high speeds, but Enigma manages to backup and dodge all the attacks and block with the gauntlet armor on his forearms. Enigma Pulls out the Iridescent Kitrinos and begins twirling the it slicing up the floor as Oakley backs up. Oakley blocks and attacks, they both exchange attacks. Then, while they both are fighting Enigma manages to get Oakley in the Snake Eyes leaving a gash in the Snake Eyes. Enigma slowly walks over to Oakley who struggling to get up from the floor. Enigma: Look who's laughing now! Have fun six feet down in HELL! Enigma raises the Iridescent Kitrinos in the air and prepares to stab Oakley in the face. Out of nowhere, Shemaiah Kreios Shoots Enigma in the back multiple times stunning him. He turns around and begins to approach him. Enigma: Oh you mother fu- While Oakley has the chance, he gets up on his feet and runs. It cuts to Sapphire and Tyler walking around, looking for Blowtorch, when all of a sudden, a giant flame comes out of a nearby door, setting the surrounding walls on fire. Blowtorch emerges from the flames with a pistol in one hand, a flamethrower in the other. He takes a shot at both of the heroes, missing them, and when the bullet hits the floor, a miniature explosion erupts from it. Oakley is running from Enigma in the library when he regroups with the rest of the heroes in the hallway, along with the three P-Industries goons. Enigma: Jesus christ, you just don't want to fucking die. Just as Enigma says that, the ground shakes beneath their feet and they all stop. The screen then fades to black and the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE '''''appear in big, bold, blue letters. Episode chronology Meeting The Man Himself < Previous '''Duel! '''Next > The End Of A World Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Canon